Crying Doves
by Serenity Rose
Summary: Quatre realizes that everything has gone terribly, terribly wrong.


Crying Doves  
  
By Serenity Rose  
  
Yes, I know, not my usual happy, cheery fic. Another one like Endless Days, only a mite more depressing in my opinion… The weirdest part is I wrote this while I was in a really good mood. Oh well. If you don't like deathfics, don't read this. We clear? Good? Good.  
  
Rating: PG for some quite mild shounen-ai and much angst.  
  
~***~  
  
The young prince sat on the jagged rocks, his knees hugged to his cin as he peered solemnly out to the gray ocean beyond. White-blonde hair swayed before those ice-blue eyes in the violent breeze. He had seen the sea once before, a few years ago, when he had snuck out of the palace and ventured to the sandy shores of the Mediterranean. It had been sunny then, always so sunny. Now it seemed as if everything was nothing but a gathering of clouds; dark, sickly, violet storm clouds. As much as he always tried to pull the sun out, hide the clouds with a smile, he always failed in the end.  
  
The Arabian heir had always liked to see himself as a radiant soul, a person his friends could always rely on for help. That had all changed though. His entire life had been turned upside-down ever since those fateful few months ago, when it was decided that he would be the one to pilot the Gundam Sandrock. Since that day, the clouds had slowly begun to roll in, darkening the blue skies, stifling the sunlight.  
  
The prince could still feel a droplet of blood seeping from the corner of his lip, more crimson that was not his staining the ivory of his cheek. He felt so delicate, breakable, like a fragile porcelain doll. Fog was beginning to seep into his mind, clouding his vision. Each day he could feel himself heading further and further into the fog, deeper into the smoke that was slowly driving him into insanity.  
  
Today, everything seemed much worse; the weather so dark that it seemed as if it were night. He hated night. Nights in Arabia were always so terribly cold and lonely, sometimes even rainy.  
  
For a few quick days, a week perhaps, his nights had been full, warm, friendly. They seemed so much more worthwhile with someone by his side. That stunning green-eyed Latin pilot that seemed like such a mystery, partially hidden behind that silky fringe of brown hair. For a few nights, that man had been his destiny. Those few wonderful, fulfilling nights, that man had held his doll-like form, protecting him against the cold and loneliness of the night.  
  
The prince had realized too late though, that he needed that loneliness, wanted that cold. He was used to it, he felt it was the only thing from his sunny days that he could truly cling to anymore.  
  
He had wanted it back. He got it back.  
  
And so here he sat, his ex-lover's blood staining his face, the terrified expression on his usually stoic features still burned into the back of his eyes. His last words seemed ironic. As the prince knelt next to him, amazed at the damage his bullet had caused. After all he had done, all the grievances he had caused, the beautiful Latin pilot simply smiled at him; smiled beatifically as his breath began coming in short gasps, his smooth tenor voice finally gasping out his last words.  
  
"I love you, Quatre."  
  
And now, as much as the prince tried to embrace that darkness again, he found it hard, so terribly difficult, without his beautiful lover by his side. Why try to embrace it anymore? What would it matter? All he would ever be able to accomplish in life now was death; his own, and others… He didn't want any of it. Not now, not ever again.  
  
Blue eyes traveled across the scape before him sadly. Water. Nothing but violet-gray water, relentlessly throwing itself against the rocks of the cliff. Slowly, trembling badly, he stood and peered over the steep edge, a fall that would kill anyone, even the impenetrable Perfect Soldier, and especially a fragile porcelain doll.  
  
Could that water wash the blood away?  
  
Without a second thought or qualm, he took another step forward, arms flung out to his side, he jumped.  
  
For a moment he was flying, he felt like a dove, a crying dove. Closing his eyes, shedding one last tear as his body collided with the sharp rocks. As scarlet seeped from his open skull, mixing with that of his lover's, he had only one last thought before his eyes closed for the rest of eternity.  
  
'I love you too, Trowa. I'll see you soon.'  
  
() Owari () 


End file.
